En la nieve
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Hanji salió una mañana a jugar un poco con la nieve, en el lago donde siempre iba todos los inviernos. Pero, aquella mañana de nochebuena, se encontró de manera accicental a un hombrecillo malhumorado. Hanji pensó que no volvería a verlo pero, ¿de verdad no lo volvera a ver?
1. Chapter 1

_-Mi primera historia Levihan en la actualidad owo ((diciéndolo así suena algo raro xD)) la verdad admito que esta historia en principio iba a ser un One-shot, pero mientras la escribía mi mente se imaginaba cada escena... ¡Y todo eso no cabía en un capitulo! Disfrutad de esta nueva historia! **·**-_

* * *

Un grueso manto blanco cubría por completo todo Paris, arropandolo del frío del invierno. Los niños jugaban en aquel espeso manto, tirándose bolas de nieve y haciendo grandes bolas para hacer algún muñeco. Eso si, todos bien abrigados. El lugar más visitado era un pequeño lago, el cual estaba congelado, en el que podías patinar sobre el agua helada. Todo el mundo iba allí alguna vez en invierno y para Hanji, no iba a ser menos.

Siempre vestía un abrigo de cuero marrón, unos baqueros apagados y unos botines marrones, a juego con su fiel abrigo. Y, claro estaba, no salía de casa sin su bufanda morada. Le encantaba aquella bufanda de punto que su madre le hizo las navidades pasadas.

Aquella mañana, se levantó temprano para ir a dar un paseo por aquel famoso lago que tanto le gustaba. Ella suponía que, al ser nochebuena, toda la gente iría al distrito comercial en vez de pasear por allí, por lo que estaría tranquila un buen rato.

Al llegar, no había nadie. Sus cálculos, como siempre, fueron más que correctos. Eso si, hacía más frío de lo normal. Refregó sus desnudas manos para darse un poco de calor y con un pequeño soplido, intento darles una pequeña ayuda, dejando tras de sí una neblina blanca que podía verse desde lejos.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por el borde de aquel charco helado. En uno de aquellos bordes, había gran cantidad de arboles nevados a los que siempre les pegaba alguna que otra patada para ver como caía la nieve. Le encantaba ver como caía, le recordaba a la teoría de la gravedad. Aunque siempre se sentía decepcionada, la nieve no tenía sabor alguno pero siempre tenía la esperanza de que algún día, la nieve tuviera el sabor de las manzanas.

Pateaba la nieve como si de un balón de fútbol se tratase, pero esta no botaba. Sonreía satisfecha al ver que por más patadas que diera, la nieve no dejaba de aparecer. Al fin, entre pateada y pateada, llegó al borde donde sus amados arboles nevados la esperaban. Dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción al estar cerca de uno de ellos.

\- Bien... -dijo mientras se crujía las manos, estirandose- ¡comencemos!

Como si de un karateka se tratase, empezó a dar patadas a diestro y siniestro a cada árbol. La nieve no dejaba de caer de sus copas, y ella cada vez dejaba soltar una carcajada más sonora. Por aquel motivo, siempre quería ir al lago de buena mañana, para que nadie la viera ver hacer esas cosas "infantiles" y la tratasen de loca... aunque bueno, lo estaba.

Pero no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba, pues un pequeño individuo sentado al pie de uno de los arboles se había quedado dormido. Al parecer, llevaba allí toda la noche. Pero, Hanji no se dio cuenta, y como a todos los demás, dio su espectacular patada a aquel árbol, haciendo que toda la nieve, o al menos la gran parte, callese encima de aquel individuo.

Apenas tardó unos segundos al reaccionar al tacto frío de la nieve. Dejó que se escapara un pequeño grito de sorpresa, y con un sonoro gruñido observó toda la nieve que le cubría hasta los hombros.

Hanji, al escuchar el grito, se asomó por detrás del tronco, pillando así desprevenido a su acompañante.

\- ¡Woo! Lo siento pequeño, no sabía que estabas ahí... -se rascaba la cabeza mientras salía de detrás del tronco- ¿Donde esta tu mama? -preguntó poniendose al mismo nivel que él-

\- ¿A quien llamas tu niño, estúpida mujer?

La mirada sorprendida de la castaña se centro en aquellos ojos grises que la miraban con rabia. La verdad, no parecía para nada un niño y, por su tono de voz, tampoco.

\- ¡Perdon! -juntó sus manos para pedir disculpas- con tanta nieve encima suya, pensé que era un niño...

\- No soy PARA NADA un niño. -se incorporó, quitándose toda la nieve de encima-

La castaña no podía aguantarse por mucho más tiempo las carcajadas que retenía. Aquel "señor" era el más bajo que había visto nunca, y eso que hay muchísima gente en el mundo. Por desgracia, no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo. Un sin fin de carcajadas salieron de sus labios. Seguro que se hubiera callado de poder haber visto con la expresión que le miraba aquel extraño.

\- Ah..ah... -intentaba recuperar el aliento- lo siento... -se quitó sus gafas para poder quitarse las lagrimas de los ojos- pero es que... sigues pareciendo un niño... -se reía por lo bajo, intentando controlarse un poco-

\- Tsk... maldita mujer, cuatro ojos de mierda... -susurraba mientras se iba alejando de ella-

\- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! -le retubo antes de que pudiera alejarse apenas unos pasos-

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Darme un regalo de navidad? -dijo con desprecio, de la misma forma que miraba a la mujer-

\- Me llamo Hanji, ¿y tú? -le tendió la mano cortesmente, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-

\- ¿Estas de broma verdad? -alzó una ceja, molesto-

\- ¿Hm? Yo no estoy de broma. No tengo por qué mentirte sobre mi nombre...

\- No me interesa tu nombre, para empezar. Y, ¿después de tratarme como a un niño piensas que voy a hablar contigo? no te tomes tantas confianzas...

\- Trato de ser amable contigo. -le intentó explicar- nos acabamos de conocer de una manera un tanto extraña, por no decir divertida... -se volvió a reír por lo bajo, cosa que molestó al azabache-

\- Esto no ha sido ninguna presentación, más bien a sido un mal encuentro... -se giró de nuevo dispuesto a irse de alli-

\- Mas bien a sido un encuentro sorpresa... ¿qué diantres hacías durmiendo aquí? ¿no tienes casa o qué?

\- Eso a ti no te importa.

\- ¡Si me importa! -dijo emocionada-

\- La curiosidad mato al gato...

\- Pero el gato murió sabiendo. -contesto casi al instante de terminar su frase-

\- Este gato morirá sin saber nada. -recalcó sus últimas palabras, alejándose a paso ligero de ella-

Esta vez, Hanji no le siguió. Pensó en que seria mejor dejarlo ir, de todas formas no volvería a verlo. Aunque se dio el lujo de ver como se alejaba, parecía bastante molesto. Ella solo sonrió. Le parecía gracioso aquel hombrecillo malhumorado, y más cuando le reprochaba las cosas. Le parecía graciosa su manera de reaccionar.

Aquel hombrecillo no tardo mucho en desaparecer. Caminaba de una manera frenética, tenía bastante prisa en irse de allí. La chica se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía. ¿Qué podía hacer ella si no le caía bien? Ella solo disfrutó un poco más de sus arboles nevados, esta vez sin ninguna sorpresa debajo de ellos.

* * *

_-Niejejejeje espero que esteis disfrutando del maratón ewe Lo dicho, aunque no sea de esta maravillosa pareja, os incito a leer los demás y ver sus animes. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, se os quiere! :333-_


	2. Chapter 2

_-Aqui el segundo capítulo del nuevo fic! :333 Espero que lo disfruteis! **·**-_

Se dirigía a su casa más malhumorado que de costumbre. ¿Quien le mandaba quedarse dormido debajo de un árbol? Si no se hubiese dormido, nunca hubiera conocido a aquella escandalosa mujer. Bueno, ya no la volvería a ver...

Del bolsillo de su abrigo negro, sacó las llaves de la portería de su piso, uno grande y de un gris apagado. La portería estaba bien cuidada, ya que aquel piso se ubicaba en un barrio de clase media. No tardó en subir las escaleras que le conducían al tercer piso. Había ascensor, pero a él no le gustaba aquel cacharro infernal.

Abrió la puerta de casa, una bonita puerta de madera de roble y entró en su interior. Las paredes eran blancas y en el pequeño recibidor, nada más lo decoraban un paraguero, un pequeño perchero colgado de la pared y una cómoda negra no muy grande para guardar lo necesario.

Apenas dio cuatro pasos y ya estaba en el salón. Unas grandes ventanas que daban al balcón dejaba entrar la luz de la mañana. En él, había una mesa no muy grande en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de un sofá gris y dos sillones del mismo color. En uno de ellos, estaba sentada una muchacha de pelo azabache. Sus ojos de un marrón grisáceo se movían rápidamente mientras leían el periódico.

\- ¿Donde fuiste anoche? -preguntó la muchacha sin separar la vista del papel-

\- No es de tu incumbencia, Mikasa. -se quitó su abrigo y lo dejo encima del sillón que estaba libre-

\- Si lo es. Hoy vendrán mamá y papá a cenar, y aun tenemos que hacer la compra para esta noche.

\- Ves tú a hacer la compra, yo no estoy de humor para salir. -se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un café-

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? vienes mucho más cabreado de lo normal. -cerró el periódico y se cruzó de piernas, mirando de reojo a su hermano-

\- Me quede dormido debajo de un árbol, pero de la nada vino una loca dando patadas a los árboles y me despertó... -puso más café de lo normal en la cafetera debido a los nervios y al enfado del momento-

\- ¿Hmmm? ¿Te pusiste así por que te despertaran? si lo llego a saber te despierto todos los días... -una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su rostro-

\- Tsk... No me importa que me despertara, el tonto fui yo por quedarme dormido allí. -puso en marcha la cafetera con un fuerte golpe-

\- Wo... ¿entonces que pasó? -se tumbó en el sillón, quedándose con la cabeza boca abajo-

\- Nada...

Los dos guardáron silencio por un momento.

\- ¿Te dio calabazas? -preguntó de lo más normal, haciendo que a su hermano se le cayera la taza que estaba cogiendo en la encimera-

\- ¡¿Pero como me va a dar calabazas una extraña?! -la miró cabreado, ella solo sonrió-

\- Ñeeh, ¿entonces por qué te cabreas tanto? no es la primera vez que te rechaza una mujer...

\- Y dale... ¡Que no he intentado nada con esa loca cuatro ojos de mierda! -gritó ya algo isterico-

\- ¡Woo! Ya sabemos que tiene gafas, ahora dime, ¿cómo es de físico? ¿Tiene buen cuerpo?

\- ¡No te importa porque no he intentado nada con ella, ni la volveré a ver nunca! -dijo girandose bruscamente y recogiendo la taza de antes para servir el café- Dios me libre...

\- Bueeno... dejemos a tu amante de lado, ahora lo que importa es esta noche y mañana... -se incorporó de su anterior postura, levantándose del sillon-

\- No creo que este en la cena. Me iré con Mike a tomar algo y después vendré.

\- ¿Cómo? -se dirigió a él cabreada- Son nuestros padres Levi, ¡les debes mucho!

\- ¿Y que si son nuestros padres? estoy arto de que me digan siempre lo mismo...

Mikasa se quedó pensativa y lo miró con tristeza.

\- Levi... Al menos verlos, solo un momento, es nochebuena.

Levi guardó silencio mientras se servía el café. Después, le añadió un poco de leche fría.

\- Por favor Levi... -lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando sus brazos en sus hombros-

\- Ah... -suspiró- esta bien. Pero solo un momento y luego-

\- ¡Gracias hermanito! Sabía que eras bueno en el fondo... -le abrazó más fuerte y le despeinó con la mano-

\- ¡Para ya! ¡Aun me puedo arrepentir!

\- Vale, vale, tranquilo. -alzaba sus manos en señal de rendición- Pero ahora te vienes conmigo a comprar, que yo sola no podre con todo. -se fue de la cocina para irse directa a su cuarto-

\- Tsk... No entiendo como he podido llegar a esto... -susurraba mientras pegaba un sorbo de su café-

\- ¿Quien sabe? ¡A lo mejor encontramos a tu amante en el centro comercial! -gritó desde su habitación, haciendo que el café que su hermano había bebido apenas segundos saliese disparado de su boca-

* * *

Iba dando pequeños saltitos por la calle hasta que llego a un piso marrón claro. La portería del edificio estaba abierta, pues todas las mañanas barrían la entrada y escalera para mantener todo limpio y presentable, es más, era nochebuena.

Un señor con un tupido bigote bailaba mientras barría la entrada. Su calva emitia diversos destellos conforme iba moviéndose. Parecía una bola de discoteca.

\- ¡Pixis! ¡Que alegría verte! -se acercó a él mientras le saludaba con la mano-

\- ¡Hanji! Muy buenos días preciosa, ¿qué hacias fuera tan temprano? ¿vienes de casa del novio? -su sonrisa era demasiado picara-

\- ¡No, no! -negaba con las manos y cabeza- Vengo del lago, de jugar un poco con la nieve.

\- ¡Aja! Yo ya estoy viejo para juegos. -se rascaba su calva-

\- ¿Viejo tú? ¡Pero si estabas bailando la mar de bien antes! -le empezó a imitar-

\- ¡Jajaja! Eso es porque nunca tienes que dejar de divertirte. ¡Aunque sea viejo seguiré haciendo lo que me gusta hasta que no pueda más! -acompañó a Hanji en su baile entre risas-

\- Me quedaría bailando contigo Pixis, pero tengo que subir, mi hermano seguro que me esta buscando. -dijo mientras hacía pucheros-

\- ¡Tranquila Hanji! Mañana es navidad, seguro que podrás hacerle un hueco a este pobre viejo para que te robe un poco de tu tiempo. -sonreia de forma maternal-

\- ¡No lo dudes! -le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Feliz navidad Pixis! -dijo mientras subía las escaleras deprisa y corriendo-

\- ¡Ten cuidado que acabo de fregar! - dijo antes de escuchar un gran golpe de dentro de las escaleras-

\- ¡Estoy bien! -gritó desde ya el primer piso-

\- Ah... -suspiró- Feliz navidad, Hanji. -se puso de nuevo a barrer la entrada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Subía como podía las escaleras, esta vez con más cuidado, hasta llegar al quinto piso. Abrió la puerta y de lo más profundo del salón, apareció un muchacho de pelo castaño corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¡Hanji! ¿Donde te habías metido? ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

\- Ajajaja... -se acariciaba su trasero por el golpe de antes- Estaba jugando un poco con la nieve, no pasa nada Moblit.

\- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¡Esta noche es nochebuena y no tenemos nada preparado!

\- ¿Hu? ¿Pero tú no habías comprado la comida para la cena? -ladeo su cabeza dudosa-

\- Si, pero tú tenías que comprar los regalos... ¡¿Donde estan?! -su cara representaba terror-

\- Ejee... -se rascaba su nuca- puede, y solo puede, que se me haya olvidado... -soltó una risa nerviosa-

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Hanji, viene toda nuestra familia!

\- Eeeeh, tranquilo, tranquilo... -lo sujetó de los hombros- Moblit, debes aprender a relajarte o te saldrán arrugas y canas y no conseguirás novia.

\- ¡¿Crees que me importa eso ahora?! -ahora era él quien la sujetaba de los hombros, moviendola de atrás a delante-

\- Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Ahora, vamos al centro comercial y compramos los regalos que faltan... ¡Todo arreglado!

\- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad Hanji? -alzaba una ceja sarcastico-

\- ¡Vamos Moblit, no es mala idea!

Moblit se quedó pensativo unos momentos mientras se sujetaba su mentón.

\- Vale. Pero más vale que aun haya cosas bonitas para comprar. -se dio media vuelta para coger su abrigo-

\- Qué siii pesado, ¿donde esta tú espíritu?

\- ¡Lo deje durmiendo hace ya tiempo, cuando me vine a vivir contigo! -gritó desde la sala de estar-

\- ¡Jajaja! Tranquilo hermanito, ya veras como te convierto en un autentico hombre.

Salió de la salita y se asomaba por la pared del pasillo, ya con su abrigo puesto, de un marrón muy oscuro.

\- Si ya... Tira, sal de aquí. -le indicaba con la mano que saliese de la casa, ella solo obedeció y ambos se fueron camino del centro comercial-

* * *

_-Intentare actualizar esta semana los otros fics de Shingeki no kyojin ewe Y de otros animes más, asi que estad atentos pls nwn-_


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos caminaban con sus respectivos abrigos negros, a juego con sus cabellos azabaches. Uno de ellos miraba de forma pasiva la calle por donde caminaban: estaba llena de gente, de todas las edades. Cabe mencionar que había miles de familias cargando montones de regalos.

\- Tsk, ¿tan importante es la navidad? -se quedó mirando a un niño que le intentaba robar un caramelo a la que parecía su hermana-

\- Claro que si. Es para pasarla en familia, dar regalos y hacer todos juntos una gran cena. Es algo muy especial...

\- Claro... "Especial" -puso bastante sarcasmo en la última palabra-

Mikasa lo miró de reojo. Seguía con la mirada perdida, tal y como salió de casa. Suspiro algo resignada.

\- Hoy vendrá Jean a cenar, ¿no es maravilloso? -se sonrojó levemente-

\- ¿De verdad estas enamorada de él? parece más un capricho... -fijó su mirada en su hermana-

\- ¡¿Un capricho?! No todo el mundo es como tú Levi, que intentas ligar con todo lo que se mueve y más...

\- ¿Quien, yo? Lo último que quiero es comprometerme con una mujer...

\- ¿Y la de esta mañana del lago? con ella parece que te llevas bien.

Se tropezó con una de las baldosas del suelo. ¿Cómo podía tropezarse con algo liso?

\- Por favor Mikasa, no me hables de esa mujer... -su cara se apagaba por momentos-

\- Vamos, se que te gusta... Cada vez que la menciono te pones nervioso. -le guiñó un ojo-

\- Me pongo nervioso de recordar el bochorno que me hizo pasar... -un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal-

\- Neeeh, ya que te encaprichas tanto con ella realizare una búsqueda para encontrarla, ¿y si la invitamos a cenar?

\- Mikasa... -si las miradas matasen, Mikasa ya estaría muerta-

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Que cara! ¡Oh! Ya hemos llegado, ¿ves? no íbamos a tardar tanto...

\- Compra lo que sea que vayas a comprar y larguemonos.

\- Si, si. -dijo entrando antes que su hermano por las puertas automáticas del centro comercial-

* * *

\- Corre, no te lo digo más veces.

\- Ahhhh, Moblit... ¿Por qué tantas prisas? el centro comercial no se va a escapar corriendo... - iba arrastrando sus pies con la cabeza baja-

\- Hanji, si no fuera por TI, ahora mismo estaríamos en casa la mar de felices y tranquilos.

\- Yo estoy feliz de todos modos.

\- ¡Pues yo no!

\- Que si, que si... -alza la vista y ve el luminoso del centro comercial a lo lejos- Mira, ya casi estamos.

\- ¡Vamos! -la coge de la mano, obligandola a correr junto a él-

\- ¡Qué son las doce de la mañana! ¡No va ha haber nadie que te quite nada! -dijo ya cuando estaban entrando por las puertas-

Moblit se quedo mirando el interior del centro comercial. Miles de personas.

\- Madre mía... Ya veras Hanji, como no queden cosas para comprar te mato...

\- ¡Vamos a la sección de informática! Quiero un nuevo ordenador... -se dirigía hacia la zona norte-

\- Quieta. -la interrumpió, cogiéndola del brazo y desviando su rumbo- Vamos a comprar los regalos que has olvidado comprar, no hemos venido a que te compres cosas.

\- ¡Pero yo solo quiero mirar! Que hay tiempo...

\- Vamos a la sección de ropa, seguro que a mamá le encantaría un abrigo nuevo. -en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa mientras caminaba arrastrando a Hanji-

\- ¿No seria mejor otra cosa? Como un perro por ejemplo, a mamá le gustan los animales.

\- ¡¿Donde vamos a comprar aquí un perro?!

\- Que negativo eres... -hizo pucheros mientras lo miraba de reojo-

Se pararon en medio de la sección de ropa, alguna más colorida que la otra.

\- Bien. Tú busca por ese lado, así encontraremos algo más rápido. Recuerda que a mamá le gusta la ropa elegante...

\- Siii, tranquilooo... -dijo mientras caminaba dándole la espalda, sin apenas escucharle-

Moblit se alejó al mismo tiempo que ella, un poco preocupado.

Hanji sin embargo, caminaba la mar de tranquila mirando por sus alrededores. Solo había ropa y más ropa marrón y negra hasta que llegó a una zona donde los colores empezaron a aparecer. La ropa colorida era la pasión de Hanji, aunque casi siempre vestía con colores fríos.

En la primera sección, había unos estantes llenos de pantalones azules, verdes, marrones... ¿De cuantos colores pueden llegar a ser unos pantalones? Se paró en seco al ver unos pantalones de un rojo apagado.

\- ¡Woo! Estos combinan perfectamente con mi blusa blanca -emocionada, cogió los pantalones de su talla-

* * *

\- ¿De verda crees que eso le gustara a nuestra madre? -de brazos cruzados, miraba impasible a su hermana mientras cogía un abrigo de piel negro-

\- Que si, a mamá le encantan las cosas elegantes. -posó el abrigo en su brazo y continuó caminando-

\- Ah, pensaba que le gustaban otras cosas. -la siguio sin muchos animos-

\- Ah... -suspiró- ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta tú solito y así me dejas buscar los regalos a mi?

\- Gracias Mikasa, pensaba que nunca lo dirías... -se alejó de ella en la dirección opuesta-

\- ¡Eh! ¡Pensaba que te quedarías conmigo! -se quedó sola mucho antes de lo que esperaba- Ah... Nunca cambiaras maldito Levi...

Caminaba sin muchos ánimos. ¿Por qué tenía que estar él allí? Ni que fuera un pecado no comprar un regalo... Con forme caminaba, miraba una y otra vez los estantes y perchas donde colgaban miles de prendas de ropa, hasta llegar a la ropa de caballeros.

En esa sección, había más complementos y trajes de lujo que en las otras, sera porque era la sección de lujo. Al fijarse mejor, no solo había ropa de caballeros, sino que apenas a unos metros de donde él estaba, se encontraba la ropa de mujer.

-¿Hm? -miró de reojo unas pequeñas cajas marrones-

En aquellas cajas había una amplia variedad de pañuelos. Si había algo que le gustaba, era la ropa elegante. No quería parecer una persona normal y corriente y además no soportaba estar sin asearse. Uno de aquellos trocitos de tela le llamó la atención. Posiblemente era el más simple de todos, pero así era él, simple.

Entre sus manos cogió un pañuelo de seda blanco. Era bastante suave al tacto, ¿cuanto costaba?

\- Tsk, ni que fuera de oro... -gruñó entre dientes al ver su elevado precio, pero aun lo tenía entre sus manos-

En ese preciso momento, se escuchaba un gran estruendo justo detrás suya. Al girarse, no pensaba que de la nada una persona se abalanzara sobre él, tirándolo al suelo. Un gran golpe en la espalda... Al abrir los ojos y poder enfocar la imagen, vio a una mujer encima suya, castaña y más alta que él.

\- ¡Eh tú! Podrías ser un poco más cui- -se paró en seco- Oh, no... -abrió sus ojos como platos, al ver que aquella mujer era la misma de esa mañana-

\- P-perdoneme, señor... -se rascaba la nuca incorporándose como podía- ¡Wo, pero si eres el hombrecillo de esta mañana! -sonrió ampliamente-

\- ¡Tú! ¿No te basta con tirarme al suelo y encima me insultas? -la miraba con rabia- ¡Levanta!

\- ¡Yo no te estoy insultando, ENANO! -recalcó esa última palabra con más entusiasmo después de levantarse-

\- ¿Qué me has dicho? -se levantó de golpe dispuesto a enfrentarse a Hanji, hasta que una voz lo detubo-

\- ¡Levi! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué gritas tanto? -lo agarró por el brazo y se acercó hasta llegar a su oido- ¿Pero qué diantres haces inconsciente? ¡Estamos en un centro comercial! -le susurró-

\- ¡Esa maldita cuatro ojos me acaba de llamar enano! -apartó a Mikasa a un lado y señaló a Hanji-

\- ¿Ja? ¡Así que esta es la mujer del lago! -hizo una pequeña reverencia- mucho gusto... -dijo seria-

\- ¡Basta de formalidades, esta aberración no las merece! -enderezó a Mikasa de inmediato-

\- ¡Eh! Yo no te he echo nada a propósito, ¿por qué me tratas tan mal? -se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía de forma picara-

\- ¿Y encima me lo preguntas? -la rábia cada vez se notaba más en su cara-

\- Pe...¡¿Pero que estas haciendo Hanji?! -empezó a correr hacía ella-

\- ¿Moblit? -se giro sonriendo, con los brazos extendidos dispuesta a abrazarlo-

\- ¡Tu calla! -la agarró del pescuezo e hizo que se arrodillara contra su voluntad- Lo siento mucho, de verdad perdonad a mi hermana... -dijo también arrodillado-

\- Moblit yo no lo-

\- ¡Que te calles he dicho! -le pegó una colleja-

\- No hace falta que os disculpeis, mi hermano -lo miro de forma amenazante- debería ser quien se disculpase, no son formas de hablar a una señorita...

\- ¿Señorita? -se calló al ver que Mikasa lo miraba mal-

\- Lo...Lo siento mucho, me resbale y caí, perdón por caerme encima tuya de forma accidental cuando no estabas haciendo nada... -Moblit la calló de un golpe-

\- Ahora tú hermanito... -se cruzó de brazos-

\- Siento que seas tan torpe.

\- ¡Levi!

\- L-Lo siento. -desvió la mirada-

\- Bueeeeeno, ya esta. -juntó sus manos dando una palmada- ¿Y cómo fue el encontrárselo debajo de un árbol? -se fijó en Hanji, quien ya se estaba levantando-

\- ¿Lo conocias ya de antes? -Moblit la miró interrogante-

\- Si, lo encontré debajo de un árbol cuando estaba pateando arboles. -se sujetaba su mentón mientras pensaba en el momento-

\- ¿Y tú que hacías pateando arboles? -dijo algo indignado-

\- Me divierte.

\- Bueno, bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos. -sacó un blog de notas de su bolso y un boli, empezando a apuntar su número de telefono- Toma, aquí esta mi número para que me llames de vez en cuando, que me has caído bien. -sonrió ampliamente-

\- ¡Muchas gracias! -lo cogió ilusionada-

\- Vamonos Mikasa, no quiero estar aquí más tiempo... -la cogió del brazo y la empezó a arrastrar-

Hanji se quedó mirando la escena, despidiéndose de Mikasa con la mano. Bueno, al parecer se había hecho amiga de la hermana de un hombrecillo que la odiaba... Todo a partit de ahora sería más divertido para ella.

* * *

_-No me comprendo xDDDDD Este fic es el que más largos tiene los capítulos... Y creedme que es el que más me cuesta de escribir! DDDDx ((ya dige al principio que iba a ser un one-shot, pero mi mente lo transformó en el acto xD)) Bueno, sinceramente no se cuando volvere a subir un capitulo de este fic, ya que también estoy preparando un nuevo fic de Kamisama Hjimemashita y de Kill la kill, pero tranquilos que tendreis levihan hasta en la sopa x33-_


	4. Chapter 4

Ya no veía ha ninguno de los dos hermanos.

\- Vaaaaya, el enano camina muy rápido para tener unas piernas tan cortas...

\- Hanji... ¡Se un poco más educada por el amor de Dios! -recogía de mala gana la ropa que su hermana dejó caer al suelo-

\- El único mal educado que hay aquí es el enano que se acaba de ir. ¿No has visto como me ha tratado, hermanito? -hizo pucheros-

\- Vale ya Hanji, dejemos el tema... -le dejó toda la ropa encima de sus brazos- ¿Todo esto es para mamá? -la miró interrogante-

\- Ehh... -miró hacía otro lado- Puees... A decir verdad, no. Hay cosas que me quiero comprar yo...

\- Ah... -suspiró resignado- Lo mismo da, mientras tengas un regalo para mamá...

\- ¿Y papá qué? Él también forma parte eeh...

\- Yo le he cogido algo a papá. -comenzó a caminar a las cajas-

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué le vas a comprar? -curiosa, rebuscaba como podía entre la ropa de su hermano-

\- ¡Aaaaay, ya! ¡Un par de corbatas y camisas!

\- Puuuf... -intentaba contener la risa-

\- ¿Y tú, hermanita? -le preguntaba con tono burlón- ¿Qué le vas a comprar a mamá?

\- Un abrigo y un conjunto de plata. -emocionada, dio un par de saltitos- Almenos ya es mejor que lo que le vas a regalar a papá...

\- Cállate.

Llegaron a la caja, con una cola bastante larga. Apenas quedaban siete horas para la cena de nochebuena, y no solo ha Hanji se le olvido comprar los regalos...

\- ¡Buaaaaaah, es demasiada cola! -posó una mano encima de su frente, como si de un explorador se tratase, miraba al horizonte, buscando el final de la cola-

\- Todo es culpa tuya... ¡Haber hecho las compras cuando te lo dije!

\- Yaaaaa, ya no hay tanta cola... -avergonzada, desvió la mirada a las demás cajas, todas con una cola similar- Me pregunto si el enano habrá salido ya del centro...

\- No creo, hay cola por todas partes... -cogió mejor todo el montón de ropa, empezaba a pesarle-

\- Naah, es muy pequeño. Seguro que se cuela entre las piernas de la gente. -soltó un par de carcajadas muy escandalosas-

\- ¿Por qué no le llamas por su nombre? Tampoco hay que ser así...

\- No se como se llama... -se rascaba la nuca, mirando hacia el suelo-

\- La chica morena era su hermana, ¿no? Creo recordar que lo llamó por su nombre un par de veces...

\- Ya, creo que si. Pero ni me acuerdo... -volvió a mirar al frente, viendo que podían haber avanzado un par de sitios- Nee, avanza...

* * *

Ambos estaban a punto de pasar por la caja, uno al lado del otro. Mikasa se balanceó hacia un lado para hablar con Levi.

\- Nee... -le habló en voz baja-

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó impasible, mirando hacia adelante-

\- Es guapa... -soltó una risita para sus adentros al ver que su hermano se puso nervioso, callendose de sus manos un par de prendas-

\- Por favor Mikasa, te lo pido por favor... Deja ya de hablar de ella. -recogió rápidamente las prendas, poniendolas encima de la cinta-

\- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, es guapa y muy divertida... A mi me ha caído bien, no me importaría que fuese mi cuñada... -imitó a su hermano, dejando también sus prendas-

\- Le has dado tu numero de teléfono, ¿verdad?

\- Si... ¿Qué pasa, la quieres llamar? No me ha dado su numero... -triste, buscaba su cartera para pagar la ropa-

\- No. Solo que si tanto te gusta esa loca, tú y solamente tú tendrás el castigo de hablar con ella.

\- Joooo... Pensaba que te había convencido para que hablases con ella al menos...

\- Ni loco... -dijo cogiendo todas las bolsas y dejando a su hermana en la caja, pagando-

* * *

\- ¡Piiixiiiiiis~!

Hanji corría hasta el viejo portero, quien con una silla estaba pasando el rato sentado en la entrada de la portería.

\- Vaaaya, Hanji. ¿No va tu hermano un poquito cargado? -miraba con lástima a Moblit, quien era el único que cargaba con las bolsas-

\- Noo, así hace ejercicio que esta muy flacucho... -se hacerco al oído del viejo- Si no nunca conseguirá novia...

\- ¡Te estoy oyendo Hanji! ¡Y Pixis no le rías las gracias! -dejó las bolsas en el suelo, descansando un poco-

\- ¿Qué quieres que le haga si sus bromas tienen gracia? -se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en el rostro-

\- Ignorala por Dios... -el sudor le caía por todo el rostro, por eso, se puso a buscar entre las prendas-

\- ¿Sabes qué, Pixis? ¡Te he traído un regalo de navidad! -cogió ambas manos de su viejo amigo-

\- ¡¿Qué?! No hacia falta que me comprases nada... -se sonrojó ante el gesto de la castaña-

\- Calla, calla y cogelo... -de su bolsillo, saco una cajita roja oscura y se la dio- Feliz navidad Pixis.

Tembloroso, cogió la caja y la abrió. En el interior, había una preciosa botellita de licor bañada en plata, adornada con motivos florales.

\- Hanji... Muchísimas gracias... -empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos-

\- Oowww, de nada viejecito. -lo abrazó-

\- Oye Hanji... Esto que hay aquí, ¿para quien es?

Moblit sostenía entre sus manos un pañuelo blanco marfil. Hanji solo ladeó la cabeza en señal de duda.

\- Pues no lo se... Yo no lo he cogido, pensaba que lo habías cogido tú para papá...

\- Pues no... Pero a juzgar por el tacto, creo que nos ha tenido que costar caro... Espera, voy a buscar en el ticket -rebuscaba en su bolsillo en busca de aquel papel-

Hanji se quedo mirando el pañuelo, y en un impulso lo cogió. Pues si, era bastante suave... ¿Seda tal vez? En su mente, intentaba buscar la escena donde le resultara familiar ese trozo de tela, hasta que al final...

\- ¡Woo! ¡Esto lo tenía el enano! -sorprendida, cogió el pañuelo con más fuerza-

\- ¡Pues nos debe 250€! -dijo horrorizado por ver su precio en el tan buscado papel-

\- Wo... Pues si que es caro esto, ¿no? -movia el pañuelo como si fuese una princesa atrapada en una torre- Ohh, por favor Moblit, ¡salvame! -imitó a una princesa indefensa-

\- A ti no te salvaría nadie... -cerró los ojos decepcionado y avergonzado por la actuación-

\- ¡Yo la salvaré princesa Hanji! -Pixis se puso de pie en su silla, mirando hacia el horizonte, imitando a un caballero-

\- ¡Wooooo! ¡Mi principe carcamal! -junto ambas manos, admirando la figura de Pixis-

\- Me pregunto si sere adoptado... -susurraba Moblit al ver que Hanji se subió en la espalda de Pixis, mirándola con asombro mientras se reía como siempre-

* * *

\- Aaaah... ¡Al fin en casa! -dejo unas cuantas bolsas en el primer sillón que encontró y se estiró. Tenía los hombros acalambrados-

Levi por su parte, solo dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se quitó su abrigo para irse directo a su habitación.

\- ¡Levi! -gritó Mikasa desde el salón- ¡Vamos a hacer la cena! ¡Papá y mamá vendrán dentro de tres horas! -dijo alarmada al ver que su reloj marcaba las cuatro y media-

\- Tsk... ¿A quien se le ocurre venir tan pronto? -dijo en voz baja-

Se callo de golpe al escuchar los pasos de su hermana corriendo hasta su habitación. De golpe, Mikasa abrió la puerta emocionada.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Tu novia me acaba de enviar un mensaje!

\- ¡Que no es mi novia, maldita sea! -furioso, casi le tira el móvil al suelo a la azabache-

\- ¡Calla y lee conmigo! -lo agarró por la cintura con ambas piernas, sentándose en la cama y poniendo la pantalla de su móvil en las narices de Levi, obligandolo a leer-

* * *

_"Hola! :D ¿Eres la hermana del enano verdad? ¡Hoy en el centro mi hermano no me dejó presentarme como es debido, te pido disculpas! uwu ((Tranquila él es así, nunca encontrara novia y él lo sabe)) _

_¡Gracias por darme tu numero! ¿Te podre enviar mensajes a menudo? ¡Si es así perfecto! _

_**3**_

_Ah! Se me olvidaba... Hoy hemos encontrado entre nuestras cosas un pañuelo blanco, _

_¿Es del enano? Si es así, dile que venga después de la cena o mañana por la mañana donde nos vimos por primera vez, seguro que se acuerda donde es e.é _

_Oh! Seguro que esta leyendo esto... ¡Podrías decirme como te llamas! DD: ((Si no lo ha leído, ¿se lo podrías decir tú? Gracias~ nwn ))_

_PD:¡ Feliz navidad! Ah, y no me respondas a este numero, es de mi hermano, se lo he robado mientras se esta duchando porque no tengo saldo... Te dejo el mio aquí! :D" _

_-Hanji Zoe_

* * *

\- Awwww, de verdad que la quiero como cuñada... -agarraba más fuerte a su hermano, quien intentaba liberarse-

\- ¡Sueltame ya! ¡No quiero seguir leyendo nada!

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Le pienso contestar el mensaje! ¿Lo escribimos juntos? -se reía mientras se burlaba de él, comenzando a escribir como podía y recitándolo en voz alta-

* * *

_"No pasa nada! El mio ha sido un mal educado y me ha llevado arrastras de allí -w- _

_Puedes enviarme mensajes siempre que quieras! Y venir a casa de visita también! _

_El pañuelo seguro que es de él... Aunque para mi que es una especie de señal, quiere confesar su amor por ti y no sabe como ;) _

_Prgegonto serremesiioos cuñnnandaisais, slo presiwenekento_

_Hare que vaya donde tú dices, pero si no se presenta dimelo y te envio nuestra dirección, así le das una sorpresa :) ¡Que mañana es su cumpleaños! Regalale un besito ~3~ _

_AH! Y se llama Levi, y yo Mikasa! :D _

_PD: ¡Feliz navidad a ti también! Y perdona por lo de las palabras sin sentido, mi hermano me ha intentado quitar el movil y ahora esta intentando tirar la puerta de mi habitación abajo... ¡Pero pone que pronto seremos cuñadas, lo presiento! :O" _

_-Un saludo, Mikasa Ackreman_

* * *

_-He tardado un poco pero aqui esta! XDDDD Espero subir el quinto esta semana también, así que sed pacientes (?) xD PD: Cuando pueda durante esta semana actualizare los demás fics! :D Gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews! nwn-  
_


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo con mi móvil Hanji? -Moblit aparecía con una toalla blanca atada a su cintura, bastante sexy con todas esas gotas de agua recorriendo su espalda, por no hablar del pelo mojado. Ese era su mayor encanto.

Sobresaltada, Hanji casi dejó caer el móvil al suelo, afortunadamente lo cogió antes de que impactara en él.

\- Ñeeeh, avisa antes de entrar... -lo miraba intimidante, mirando de arriba a abajo las pintas de su hermano- Podrias haberte vestido antes de salir así del baño... Hay que ver que mal educado eres... -se sujetaba su frente decepcionada.

\- ¡Mira quien habla! ¡Ese movil es mio, MIO! ¡Y encima estas en mi habitación! -caminó rapidamente hasta Hanji, arrebatandoselo de las manos. Miró a la pantalla: estaba leyendo un mensaje.

\- ¿Mikasa Ackreman? ¿De quien es este número? -pregunto inocente a Hanji, quien se tumbó en su cama mientras jugaba con su pelo.

\- Es la hermana del enano. ¿Recuerdas que me dio su numero? -seguía con la mirada perdida en el techo blanco.

\- Si... -dudoso, la intimidó con la mirada, pero ella parecía ignorarlo completamente- Si no recuerdo mal, tú no le diste tu numero... -esperó impaciente para regañarla.

\- No. Le envié un mensaje con él para que me llamara.

\- ¡AJA! -la señalo- ¡Has utilizado mi móvil sin mi permiso para llamar a tu amiguita!

\- No exactamente. Era para preguntarle si el pañuelo que hemos encontrado era del enano. No era nada especial... -dijo despreocupada, haciendo que Moblit la mirase alucinado.

\- Aveces pienso en que lo tienes todo planeado desde un principio... -suspiró resignado, releyendo el mensaje de la azabache.

\- Soy demasiado lista para ti hermanito, deberías haberte resignado hace ya mucho en que discutir conmigo es inútil.

\- Oye, oye, oye... -repitió nervioso, con los ojos como platos- ¿Cómo que un beso de regalo? ¿Y eso de que eres su cuñada? -con la boca abierta, miraba una y otra vez a Hanji preocupado.

\- Primero, no le voy a regalar un beso. Segundo, no soy su novia. Tercero, ahí pone que me quiere como cuñada, solo eso. -se incorporó, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

\- P-Pero, ¿Y lo de que él esta enamorado de ti que?

\- Levi no esta enamorado de mi. -se acomodó las gafas, haciéndola parecer interesante.

\- ¿Levi? Así se llamaba... -sujetaba su mentón, volviendo a leer el mensaje- ¿Vas a quedar con él para darle el pañuelo?

\- Si. Tranquilo, le pediré la factura. -guiño un ojo y se levanto de la cama, yendose directa a su cuarto-

\- Espera Hanji. -su hermana paró antes de salir por la puerta- No hace falta que se lo cobres, que lo considere un regalo de cumpleaños...

\- Como quieras, hermanito. -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando que Moblit se vistiera.

* * *

\- ¡MIKASA! ¡No te lo digo más veces, abre la puerta! -aporreaba con sus puños la robusta puerta de madera.

Como si por arte de magia se tratase, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una sonriente Mikasa salir de su cuarto.

\- Ya he salido, ¿y ahora que quieres pesado?

\- No se lo has enviado, ¿verdad? -clavó su mirada en la de Mikasa, la única diferencia era que la suya era más divertida.

\- Si, se lo he enviado. ¿Pensabas que solo estaba de broma?

\- Te mato... -la cogió de la camisa que llevaba.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo... Dice que quiere quedar contigo, se ve que se llevaron por error un pañuelo tuyo. -varias gotas de sudor frío cayerón por el rostro de Mikasa.

\- ¿Un pañuelo? Si yo no tengo ninguno...

Entonces recordó aquel pañuelo de seda tan caro... ¿Lo habían comprado ellos?

\- No me jodas... -susurró mirando al suelo, dejando que Mikasa se riera escandalosamente.

\- ¡Al final si que era tuyo! -se soltó del agarre del azabache- Después de la cena ve donde os visteis por primera vez, yo la avisaré que te lo lleve.

\- No pienso ir... -se fue serio, caminando a lo largo del pasillo algo molesto.

\- Que mal mientes hermanito... -dijo en voz baja, mirándolo con compasión.

* * *

\- ¡Hola mamá!

Hanji abrazaba emocionada a una mujer más bien joven, de un cabello castaño ondulado y unos ojos chocolate como los suyos. Vestía un vestido negro sin mangas hasta las rodillas, acabado en volantes, no con demasiado escote. Ella, también se alegraba de ver a su hija.

\- Hanji, madre mía... ¡Has crecido un montón! -la cogía de ambos hombros, observándola detenidamente.

\- ¡No como Moblit que aun sigue bajo y flacucho! -como si un soldado raso se tratase, se puso firme ante la afirmación de su madre.

\- ¡Oye!

Moblit aparecía en escena con un precioso traje negro, con una corbata roja oscura y su pelo, peinado de una forma alocada.

\- Hijo mio, que guapo estas... -a la mujer le brillaban los ojos al ver a su hijo tan bien vestido.

\- ¿Pero ya tienes novia, verdad hijo?

Un hombre también joven posó su mano en el hombro de su mujer. Un bonito traje negro, al igual que su hijo, con una corbata verde oscura y un bonito corte que tapaba su frente con un bonito flequillo de un castaño más claro que el de su mujer. Todos tenían los mismos ojos chocolate.

\- Papá, él nunca encontrara novia. Yo lo he asumido, es mejor que vosotros también... -Hanji se agarraba al hombro de su padre, intentarlo consolarle.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Vamos Hanji! Tu hermano seguro que encontrara una novia, a los treinta, pero la encontrara... -padre e hija se rieron al ver que a Moblit se le empezaba a notar la vena de la frente.

\- Hablando de novios... Hanji, ¿tú tienes ya uno? -un gran "¡JA!" se escuchó de fondo por parte de Moblit- Tú también vas preciosa esta noche, seguro que tienes a alguien... -afirmó picarona.

En efecto, Hanji tenía un precioso vestido azul oscuro de manga larga y apretada, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Al final, formaban unas hondas perfectas que realzaban lo alta que era. Justo en su cintura, un bonito lazo negro con poca pedrería, perfecto para realzar su escote en "V". Su cabello, estaba más ondulado de lo habitual, recogido en una coleta baja hecha a un lado de la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo cayera libre por su hombro.

\- Eeeeh... -se rascó su nuca- Yo tampoco tengo, la verdad... -se rió nerviosa.

\- Por Dios Hanji... ¡Una mujer como tú no debe de estar si novio! -su madre saco pecho, quería contagiar a su hija con ese orgullo.

\- Prefiero que este así antes que con cualquiera... -el hombre abrazó a su hija de forma sobre protectora. Miraba a su mujer con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Richard por el amor de Dios, que tienes treinta y cinco años... -sonrió de forma maternal.

\- Para mi Maddeline, seguirá siendo mi pequeña... -acariciaba el cabello de Hanji, con cuidado para no despeinarla.

\- De verdad que pienso si soy adoptado... -Moblit estaba resignado ante tal escena.

\- No, mi pequeño tesoro... ¡Eres un Zoe como todos aquí presentes! -su madre acunó el rostro de Moblit entre sus manos.

\- Lo suponía... -un poco más, y tendría un par de lagrimas de cocodrilo recorriendo sus mejillas.

\- Bueno, ¿vamos a cenar ya? -el hombre se separó a regañadientes de su hija.

\- No papá, aun queda alguien más.

\- ¿Quien? -preguntaron todos al unisono.

De repente, un par de golpes respondieron a su pregunta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hanji emocionada, abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Pixis con su traje blanco marfil y pajarita negra. Bastante elegante para ser el que siempre limpia la escalera. Siempre se le veía con ropa desgastada, era impactante verlo tan elegante.

\- ¡Madre mia Hanji! ¡Estas preciosa! -Pixis abrazó a la castaña, con cuidado de no despeinarla.

\- Tú también estas guapísimo viejito, es raro verte con esas pintas... -se rió por lo bajo, mirándolo bien de arriba a abajo.

\- Tsk, te sorprendería saber que trucos tiene este viejito bajo la manga... -la miró amenazante, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora ya estamos todos. -habló Richard con impaciencia, estaba hambriento.

\- Sii~ ¡Vamos a cenar que ya es hora! -Hanji cogió a Pixis y lo adentró en la casa, guiándolo hasta la mesa ya preparada para recibir la cena de nochebuena.

* * *

\- Uiish Levi, estas muy guapo... -sacó su móvil para hacerle una foto, claro estaba, no cambiaba para nada su expresión, pero aquel esmoquin negro le quedaba como un guante.

\- ¿Ya has acabado?

\- Si. Ahora se la mando a Hanji, que seguro que se hecha unas risas con el careto que has puesto... -salió corriendo instintivamente. Hizo bien. Levi salió despedido detrás de ella, pero no llego a tiempo para impedir que Mikasa se encerrase en el baño.

\- ¡Mikasa! ¡Estoy harto de que le vayas mandando mensajitos a esa loca! ¡Y ENCIMA MIOS! -golpeaba con furia la puerta.

\- Tranquilo, si seguro que a ella le gustan. -al otro lado de la puerta, Mikasa se burlaba de él con un sin fin de carcajadas.

De haber sido una discusión normal, todo hubiera acabado con un pescozón para Mikasa, y la satisfacción de Levi por hacerla pagar un poco por sus fechorías. Pero, al ser nochebuena, esperaban a la familia y justamente ella, entró en escena tocando al timbre.

\- ¡Aaaai! ¡Esos son papá y mamá! -salió del baño apurada, pues aun tenía la ropa de estar por casa puesta.

\- Eso te pasa por estar jugando...

\- ¡Levi! ¡Hazme un favor y abre tú la puerta! -gritó desde su cuarto.

\- ¿Cómo? -desesperado, miró hacia dentro de la habitación, esperando que Mikasa se diera cuenta de que estaba molesto por lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¡Abre la puerta! -dijo desesperada al escuchar un segundo timbrazo.

\- Tsk, maldita sea... -susurró cuando se dirigía a la puerta.

Sin más, abrió la pesada puerta. Detras de ella, una preciosa mujer con el pelo azabache liso hasta los hombros y unos ojos grises como los de su hijo, lo miraba con alegría. Llevaba un vestido largo negro hasta el suelo.

-Oh, hijo... -susurró. -No pensaba que nos abrieras tú... -ambas manos se las llevó al pecho, emocionada.

\- Mikasa se esta cambiando. -se dejó besar en las mejillas por su madre, un poco a regañadientes.

Levi miró al hombre que se encontraba detrás de su madre. Un hombre alto, sin duda él heredó la altura de su madre. Su cabello era negro como el mismísimo carbón, y su cara era igual de terrorífica que la de su hijo, impasible.

\- ¿No le dices hola a tus padres? -preguntó el hombre de mala gana.

\- No tengo por qué. -se dió media vuelta, dejando que su padre fuera el que cerrase la puerta con un portazo.

-Hijo mio... -su madre lo miró con tristeza.

\- Levi Arckeman, ¿acaso no te enseñaron modales en el internado? -dijo con la intención de ofender a su hijo. Recibió un gruñido como respuesta- Vaya forma de tratar a tus padres, y encima en nochebuena...

\- Debisteis darmela vosotros, parece ser que ellos me educaron "mal".

Se hubiera desatado una gran pelea verbal, de no ser porque Mikasa salió de su cuarto apurada, debido a las voces elevadas.

\- Oooh hija, estas preciosa... -su madre la abrazó, ella lo siguió con gusto.

\- Gracias mamá, tú también lo estas... ¿Te estan dando muchos problemas? -susurró esto último, intentando que los hombres no la escuchasen.

\- Para nada. No es nada del otro mundo que esto pase... -dijo con una sonrisa en aquel apenado rostro.

\- Tranquila... -se separó de ella- ¡Eh! ¡Vamos a dejar las discusiones para otro día del año! ¡Es nochebuena!

Y como si las palabras de Mikasa fueran mágicas, los dos hombres se relajaron un poco, sentándose cada uno en una punta de la mesa de navidad, a la espera de la comida y seguramente, la noche más larga para ambos.

* * *

_-LOOOOOOL Este capitulo me ha salido inmenso owo No sabía que podía escribir tanto xDD En el maratón de este viernes le diremos adios a este fic para siempre... TT_TT Solo faltan dos capitulos más... Bueno, esperemos que todo salga bien ewe Nos leemos!-  
_


	6. Chapter 6

\- Mmmmm... ¡Este pollo asado esta riquísimo! Felicidades Moblit. -Pixis se acariciaba una y otra vez su panza. Estaba realmente lleno.

\- Gracias Pixis, es un placer que en esta familia ALGUIEN haga la comida. -miró de reojo a su hermana, quien se estaba comiendo un par de patatas asadas sin preocuparse.

\- No insinúes esas cosas Moblit, no te educamos así... -su madre lo miraba mal. Desde pequeños Hanji y Moblit siempre estaban discutiendo.

\- A la que debisteis educar mejor es a vuestra hija. -la señalo. Hanji lo miro divertida.

\- ¡Ojo Moblit Zoe! ¡Tu hermana es mucho más educada que tú! -su padre se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si hoy casi da un escándalo en el centro comercial! -golpeó con ambas manos la mesa, indignado.

\- ¿A si? -Pixis la miro curioso- ¿Es cierto eso princesita?

\- Pues si. Pero todo fue por culpa del enano. -se tiró para atrás con su silla.

\- ¿Enano...? -sus padres lo dijeron al unísono, mirándose con duda.

\- Si... Hoy mismo la hermana del chico le ha enviado un mensajito diciendo que estaba enamorado de ella, que si le regalase un beso por su cumpleaños, bla bla bla... -Moblit lo decía sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que un beso?! ¡Nadie toca a mi hijita! -esta vez fue Richard quien golpeó la mesa furioso.

\- Papá, relájate... No esta enamorado de mi. Nos odiamos a muerte. -le decía a su padre que se sentase con la mano, con un tono relajado.

\- ¡Ai! ¡Deja a la niña tranquila! -lo sentó de golpe- Y dime hija, ¿cómo es él? -dijo emocionada, sin prestar mucha atención a las anteriores palabras de Hanji.

\- Es enano, tiene una cara de pocos amigos, su pelo se parece al de los castrati, es un mal educado que no sabe saludar a las personas... Poco más la verdad, nada bueno que decir. -lo describió sin ganas.

\- Tsk, vaya figura... -susurró su padre en un arrebato de celos.

\- Mmmm, no se yo si creerte hija. Siempre has sido muy impulsiva con la gente, hasta les haces perder los estribos muy rápido...

\- ¡Dimelo a mi! -Moblit se sintió identificado al escuchar eso.

\- Algo bueno tendrá que tener el muchacho... -se sujetaba su mejilla, pensativa.

\- Podríamos dejar ya de hablar del enano... ¡Quiero tarta de postre!

\- ¡Woooo! ¡Yo también! -en esta ocasión, Moblit parecía un crio.

\- ¡Vamos hermanito, quien llegue primero a la cocina tiene doble ración! -dijo corriendo hacia la nombrada cocina.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale, tramposa! -la siguió. Casi se cae al tropezarse con su propio pie.

\- Y luego dice que si es adoptado... -su madre se rió por lo bajo. En realidad los dos hermanos eran muy parecidos.

* * *

El timbre volvió a sonar en la casa de los Arckeman. Mikasa sabía quien era, por lo que salió disparada a abrir la puerta, dejando atrás un poco a regañadientes a su hermano con su padre... Una mala combinación.

\- ¡Jean! ¡Has tardado un montón! -hizo un puchero. No duró mucho esa cara, pues Jean le robó un tierno beso a modo de disculpa.

\- Perdona princesita, mis padres se han puesto muy pesados con hacerme fotos con el esmoquin... -se rascaba la nuca avergonzado. Casi nunca Mikasa le dejaba robarle besos, siempre se enfadaba- Ademas... No me importaría que nos perdiéramos ahora mismo... -sonrojado, miró de arriba a abajo a su novia. Un seductor vestido rojo hasta poco más de las rodillas, sin mangas. Al castaño le encantaba.

\- Calla, mi familia esta dentro... -le dio una palmada en el pecho, riéndose de él.

\- Ups... Perdoneme Madame... -le tendió el brazo para que se cogiera. Entraron los dos agarraditos.

\- ¡Oh Jean! Pensaba que no vendrías. -la mujer azabache sonrió al castaño de forma maternal.

\- Nunca me perdería una celebración así junto a su hija.

\- Jean... -susurró Mikasa sonrojada.

\- Buenas noches Jean. -algo parecido a una sonrisa salió en el serio rostro del hombre.

\- B-Buenas noches señor. -se enderezó por impulso, nervioso.

\- Sentaos de una vez a la mesa. Tengo hambre... -Levi miró de forma amenazante al castaño. No le caía muy bien.

Ambos se sentaron el uno junto al otro. Entonces, pudo dar comienzo la cena de nochebuena, pero...

\- Y bien, ¿qué tal tus estudios Mikasa? -el hombre habló llevándose un trozo de pavo a la boca.

\- Ah... Bien, estoy ya en el segundo año de derecho, creo que esta todo perfecto. -sonrió al plato que tenía delante. Hacia mucho que no hablaba con su padre.

\- ¿Y tú, Levi? -lo miró de reojo.

\- No te interesa como va mi vida, ¿verdad que no? -lo miró de mala manera, al igual que su padre lo miraba a él.

\- De verdad, fue un completo error mandarte al internado. Ahora mismo serias un hombre hecho y derecho, como tu padre.

\- No quiero ser como tú. Pero en lo que fue un error, tienes toda la razón, deberías haberte hecho cargo de tu hijo cuando debías.

\- ¡Como osas decirme eso a mi, insolente! -se lebantó bruscamente de la mesa- ¡Disculpate ahora mismo!

\- No tengo por qué disculparme ante alguien como tú. Me odiaría a mi mismo...

\- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Vete ahora mismo! ¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia, por eso mismo te mandamos a un internado, para deshacernos de ti y que volvieras hecho un hombre de verdad! Pero por lo que veo, todo salió peor...

\- Entonces... -se levantó bruscamente de la mesa- Si no me quieres tranquilo, no volverás a saber nada de mi... -miró a su madre- Madre... -y se despidió de ella con la cabeza, antes de salir por la puerta principal de un portazo.

\- Papá... -Mikasa lo miraba enfadada- ¿Crees que eso a sido bonito?

\- Se lo tiene merecido, por ser un mal hijo... -volvia a sentarse, intentando relajarse.

\- ¡Tú eres el mal padre! Siempre lo has despreciado... -una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la azabache.

\- Tranquilízate hija, disfruta de la cena... -su padre se lo ordenó, dejándola que su hija se fuera a su cuarto, molesta.

* * *

\- ¡Un hipopotamo! -dijo Moblit cuando vio a su hermana imitar a uno. Acertó sin duda.

\- Jooooo, Mobliiiit... ¿Por qué eres tan bueno en la mímica?

\- ¡Tú que eres buena haciendo la tonta! -se chantajeó de ella.

\- ¡Me toca a mi! -el hombre salió a escena, cogiendo una tarjeta de un montón que había en la mesa- ¡Hanji, deja a tu hermano que tu padre va a actuar! -le hechaba la bronca a su hija, quien ya le estaba estirando de los cabellos a su hermano.

\- Jooo... Pero es que me ha dicho tonta... -hizó pucheros. No le duró mucho el enfado, pues ver a su padre hacer de Mary Popins fue demasiado gracioso.

Entonces, el móvil de Hanji sonó de repente encima de la mesa. Saltó del sofá y cogió el móvil. Un mensaje de Mikasa:

* * *

_Hanji, ¿qué tal la cena? La nuestra ha sido un completo desastre... Tu futuro suegro ha enfadado a tu futuro novio y se ha ido de casa... _

_Ya casi es la hora que dijiste para entregarle el pañuelo. No se si ira para allá, como esta enfadado... Espero que lo encuentres... Si ves a un enano disfrazado con esmoquin, acuérdate de esta foto._

_Perdona su expresión, pero no sabe poner otra cara. Además, se la hice a traición :P No me dirás que no tengo un hermanito apuesto! ¬¬ _

_PD: Feliz navidad Hanji. Regalale un besito, que se alegre un poco ;D_

_ -Un beso, Mikasa._

* * *

Hanji sonrió como una tonta al ver la foto del azabache. Su familia la miró sorprendida, mirándola embobada delante del móvil.

\- Estooo... ¿Hanji? -su padre la miraba preocupado. Era la primera vez que veía a su hija así.

\- ¿Os acordais del chico del que os hable? -les dijo a todos, enseñándoles la foto con el móvil. Todos se quedaron boqui abiertos de lo apuesto que salia el azabache, aun poniendo mala cara- Parece que es demasiado gruñón después de todo... -sonrió.

\- Pues debe haber alguien que lo soporte, ¿no? -su madre acunó el rostro de Hanji en sus manos, sonriéndose como solo una madre sabe hacer.

Hanji entendió perfectamente las palabras de su madre. Entonces, recordó lo que le dijo Mikasa por el móvil: Levi se había ido enfadado de casa. De repente, se fue a su cuarto a por su abrigo negro y dejó a todos sorprendidos, sentados en el sofá.

\- ¡Volvere enseguida! -dijo, metiéndose una caja azul marino en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso? -Moblit habló entre Pixis y su padre.

\- Es el pañuelo de esta mañana. Ya que me dijiste que se lo regalara, ¿no se lo voy a dar sin envolver, verdad? -se colocó bien sus gafas, en un gesto de superioridad.

\- Anda que... -su hermano le sonrió y le hizo el gesto con la cabeza de que se fuera. No tardó en hacerlo.

\- Parece que nuestra princesita ya ha encontrado a su príncipe de verdad... -el anciano hablaba, mirando de reojo la carta que le tocaba interpretar- Oh, me toca hacer de caballo... -susurró para si.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Para "disfrutar" al máximo del capitulo, os recomiendo que busquéis en youtube la canción Even in Death, de Adrian Von Ziegler ahora, y la tengáis pausada hasta que Hanji la tararee. Es solo una recomendación nwn._

* * *

En la calle hacía frío. Bastante... Además, no había mucha gente. Todas las personas, por pocas que fueran, tenían una familia, y por el día de nochebuena debían estar unidas.

\- Brrrrrr joder, hace mucho frío... -se abrazaba a si misma, intentando reducir el frío de su cuerpo. Era más que evidente que su vestido era demasiado fino para soportar el frio- ¿Donde diantres estará el enano?

La castaña observo delante suya. Las farolas alumbraban la calle, haciendo un pequeño camino bajo sus pies. Le parecía hermoso de ver, sobre todo con toda la nieve al rededor.

De sus labios salia escarcha una y otra vez. Llevaba más de una hora buscando al azabache, y empezaban a dolerle los pies. Caminar con los pies helados no era muy agradable, y menos con el pequeño tacón que llevaban.

Miró su reloj: Las once y media. Empezaba a desesperarse y a patear los pequeños montones de nieve. Entonces, cuando empezó a patear, recordó donde lo conoció. Es más, ella había quedado con él allí para darle el pañuelo, a lo mejor si que había ido... Por probar un último sitio, no iba a perder nada.

El lago estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por las farolas de aceite de los alrededores del parque. Inspeccionó gran parte del lago. No vio a nadie...

\- Baaaah, que más da... -se sentó en el tronco de un gran árbol- Necesito descansar un poco... -se acercó las piernas a su pecho para poder frotarse los pies y darse algo de calor.

Miró al lago congelado y recordó a los niños que estaban ahora en sus casas. Le parecía una bonita escena el imaginarse a los niños patinando ahora en aquel frió lago. Al menos no estaba sola. Todos esos niños felices acompañaban su mente.

Entonces, empezó a tararear una melodía. La melodía era un poco triste, pero para ella era una hermosa pieza. Incluso llegaba a dormirse tarareando esa canción. Se acomodó en sus rodillas, para relajarse aun más al ver el lago y las ramas de los arboles meciéndose con el viento. Le daba hasta pena que nadie más pudiera ver aquello.

\- ¡Achus! -el estornudo interrumpió la melodía que tarareaba. Se refregó la nariz- Vaya, me he resfriado... -dijo triste.

\- Es una melodía preciosa... -afirmó una voz conocida para ella desde el otro lado del tronco.

\- ¡Woah! -se asustó al escucharle- ¿Desde cuando hace que estas ahí? -le pregunto al azabache cabreada.

\- Desde que te sentaste para descansar...

Ninguno de los dos se movió de sus respectivos sitios. Ambos estaban en la misma posición. Parecía que Levi llevaba allí un buen rato más que Hanji. También se podía distinguir la blanca escarcha. Y al igual que Hanji, también estaba a punto de quedarse dormido por la melodía.

\- ¿Por qué estas aquí? -preguntó la castaña ante el silencio incomodo que se formó.

\- No soporto a mi familia... En concreto a mi padre. -su tono de voz cambió dastricamente, aunque sus palabras tenían un toque de dulzura.

\- Juju... -sonrió melancolica- No podría decir lo mismo de mi padre, o de mi madre... Les quiero mucho.

\- Y seguro que ellos a ti. Pero para mi es distinto, mi padre nunca me quiso... Incluso me ingresó en un internado.

Las palabras del azabache le hicieron entristecerse. Un niño pequeño que no es querido por sus padres, y ahora que es mayor, le recuerdan que nunca fue querido. Parecía el argumento de una película de drama. Pero, por desgracia, era la vida real.

\- No puedo decir que sé como te sientes, no me gusta mentir... Lo siento. -se aferró más a si misma.

\- No tienes tú la culpa. Prefiero que seas sincera conmigo... -dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás, dejando escapar un poco más de escarcha.

\- Pero... -hizo una pausa- Sé que por lo que has pasado no es nada bueno, y menos para un niño... -el azabache se sorprendió ante las palabras de la castaña, intentando mirar a través del borde del árbol su silueta- Así que, solo puedo decirte, que te fijes más en las personas que te quieren y no en las que no te merecen.

Sonrió triunfal después de su discurso. No sabía por qué, pero deducía que el azabache se encontraba mucho mejor después de ello. Iba a mirar la hora de su reloj, pero el gran reloj de la ciudad anunciaba que eran las doce de la noche: Navidad.

\- Bueno... -se levantó de golpe, equilibrándose con ambas manos para quedarse derecha.

Dio la vuelta al árbol para encontrarse al azabache acomodado en el tronco. La mirada del azabache se intensificó después de ver a Hanji con aquel aspecto. Solo podía admirar parte del vestido, ya que la parte de arriba estaba completamente tapada por el abrigo, y el singular recogido de la castaña, pero se quedó embobado.

Hanji se rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó la caja mencionada anteriormente.

\- Toma. -se la tendió con ambas manos- Feliz cumpleaños, enanin.

Sonrojado por el gesto, cogió la caja rozando las manos de la castaña. No se explicaba por qué estaba tan nervioso. Al abrirla, descubrió en su interior el pañuelo blanco que había estado admirando en el centro comercial.

\- Pero... -trago saliba- Esto es...

\- Supongo que lo estabas mirando cuando me tropecé contigo en el centro comercial. Quedatelo, es un regalo.

\- Pero... ¡Esto es muy caro! -intento devolverle la caja con el pañuelo a Hanji, quien le cogió ambas manos y se las posó contra el pecho.

\- No te preocupes, es un regalo de parte de mi hermano y mio. Te he causado muchas molestias... Aceptalo por favor. -miró al suelo avergonzada.

Tras el gesto de la castaña, Levi no dijo ni una palabra. Volvió a fijarse en el pañuelo, y quitándose su corbata negra, se puso el pañuelo lo más arreglado posible que sabía.

\- Jujuju, pareces un noble. -intentaba burlarse de él entre dientes. El frió pasaba factura.

Hanji se sorprendió al ver que el azabache se levantó de golpe. Le pareció gracioso que le llegase apenas por el hombro.

\- Hanji. -le tendió la mano a la castaña, quien la observó sorprendida- ¿Me concedes este baile? -sonrió de lado.

A simple vista parecería que se estaba burlando de la castaña, pero al ella coger su mano, la otra restante fue a parar a la cintura de Hanji. Como por reflejo, Hanji se sujeto a su hombro. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba y no se quejaba de ello. Empezaron a moverse en círculos, al ritmo de un vals imaginario para ellos. Si antes la escena de los niños patinando en el lago era hermosa, más lo era aun ver a ambos bailar con el lago a sus espaldas.

Por unos momentos, los dos se olvidaron de todo. Sobretodo el azabache, ya no estaba enfadado consigo mismo... Por si fuera poco, la nieve comenzó a caer del cielo en bellisimos copos que acompañaban a la pareja en su baile.

\- ¿Donde has aprendido a bailar? -preguntó el azabache al observar que la castaña no le había pisado ni una sola vez.

\- No soy tan torpe como tú te piensas... -hizo pucheros.

\- Ni tan loca como pensaba... Estas cuerda después de todo.

\- Claro que si. Soy la mar de lista, ¿verdad? ¡Achus! -sacó pecho orgullosa de si misma, aunque el estornudo le arruinó la pose.

\- Tsk...

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo? -la castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Levi agarró ambas manos de la castaña y se las llevó a escasos centímetros de su boca. Expulsaba una y otra vez vapor para calentarselas.

\- Estas congelada... -observó las delicadas manos de Hanji por unos segundos- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a ca-

Hanji lo interrumpió debido a que una de sus manos se posó en el rostro del azabache. Lentamente, se acercó a su rostro quien la miraba algo confuso, pero debido a su expresión permanente, apenas se le notaba. Tras unos segundos de observarse mutuamente, fue Hanji quien unió sus labios en un tierno beso.

Tanto sus labios como los de ella estaban helados pero, no era una sensación desagradable como el frío que sentía en sus pies. El beso solo duró unos segundos. La castaña quiso alejarse, pero Levi agarró su cintura justo a tiempo, al igual que su rostro para profundizar un segundo beso que Hanji no rechazó. Al menos sus lenguas estaban lo suficientemente cálidas como para proporcionarles a ambos un poco de calor.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho...? -preguntó la castaña con los ojos entre abiertos. Levi estaba de la misma forma.

\- Eso debo preguntártelo yo a ti... -acariciaba el rostro de Hanji con dulzura, acercándole más a él.

\- Tu hermana fue quien me lo pidió... Me dijo, que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños... -cogió fuerte la mano del azabache.

\- ¿Y solo lo has hecho porque te lo pidió mi hermana? -su tono de voz se calentó un poco.

\- Jajajaja. Claro que no, enanin... -se aferró al cuello del azabache- Creo... Que me estoy enamorando de ti. Solo eso... -besó la punta de su nariz.

\- Que curioso... -gruñó antes de comerse por completo los labios de la castaña una tercera vez. Apenas unos segundos que a Hanji le parecieron escasos- Creo que a mi me pasa lo mismo...

\- ¡Jajaja! Si le cuento esto a alguien no se lo cree.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -alzó una ceja molesto.

\- Nada. Solo que te conocí ayer y ya estamos liados... -el azabache le cogió del cuello de su abrigo, furioso.

\- ¿Liados? No estamos liados... Eres mia Hanji, no lo olvides. -la soltó de repente y cogió su mano- Vamonos a casa, si seguimos así nos congelaremos... -le dio la espalda a Hanji para que no notara su sonrojo.

\- Vale, vale... Me ha tocado a un enano posesivo... -susurró para si misma.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó cabreado.

\- ¡Nada, nada! Rápido, que me congelo...

* * *

_Mikasa, he encontrado a tu hermano! :) _

_Tranquila, esta bien, se que es muy tarde, pero tu hermano se empeñó en ir a algún sitio cerrado para entrar en calor. No sabes el frío que hace fuera D: _

_Mañana por la mañana lo tendrás de vuelta, esta noche le toca aguantarme a mi :3 Oh, ¿podrías avisar a mi hermano? No creo que vuelva a casa hoy... _

_La próxima vez que nos veamos, espero que hagamos enfadar a tu hermano las dos juntas. Me encanta la cara que pone cuando se enfada :O _

_Ah! Tengo una noticia que darte, seguro que te alegras... Creo... Creo que hoy, he empezado a ser tu cuñada. :) _

_Te dejo, que tu hermano esta empezando a ponerse pesado. Como tarde un poco más, creo que estampará el movió contra la pared... ¡Feliz navidad Mikasa! :D_

_ -Con amor, Hanji._

* * *

__-Hiiii~ Bienvenidos al último capitulo de En la nieve nwn *hace una reverencia* Me ha encantado escribir este fic, sobre todo porque era una historia en el mundo real que me pareció muy interesante. Como ya sabréis, iba a ser un One-shot, pero al final lo alargue lo suficiente para hacerlo un fic más de mi colección. ¡Al fin hay otro fic que acompaña a Entre berrinches y enfados! XDD Sobre todo, muchas gracias por leer este fic hasta el final, significa mucho para mi que leais mis historias nwn Espero que dejeis vuestros comentarios, nos leemos de nuevo!- __


End file.
